Haru-kun's Desire - BLUES ONE-SHOT!
by MonCherry
Summary: Mitsuki was just minding her own business when Haru pops up and asks for a favor. What is Haru's favor? And why did he choose to ask Mitsuki? Read to find out.


It was just another quiet day in New Townsville. Ever since I moved here, I've come to sit on this bench everyday to think.

I was composing a song that I have just come up with. I was listening to the track I made with my white headphones, my head swaying to the beat.

"Is reach into the heart of you~." I sang softly. My eyes widened and I quickly paused my soundtrack to write down the first line to my song.

I was about to continue writing when I felt someone sit next to me. I ignored their presence and continued writing not knowing that this person was asking me something.

"Mitsuki...Mitsuki..." A faint male voice said. I put my headphones around my neck and looked beside my to see Haru-kun's face close to mine.

"Eeep!" I squeaked and made some space in between us. He was smirking at me and I calmed down. "Do you need something, Haru-kun?"

"Oh, um...yeah, I need to ask you a favor." He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow as a sign for him to go on. "Can I have one kiss...on the lips?"

I looked at him like he grew a second head. I crossed my arms and shook my head 'no'.

"Please Mitsukiiiiiii...?" He begged and I shook my head again.

"No."

"Pretty please Mitsuki!"

"I said no."

"Just one time. Yea?" He stood up as he said this. I looked at him like he was deaf, "Did you not hear me? I said no."

"Why not?" He smiled mischievously and I turned to look at him with a nervous look.

"Because...because...because I just don't want to, I guess..." I rubbed my arm and looked away.

"C'mon, I don't think it will be that bad." He responded. I just stayed quiet and concentrated on the sound of the light breeze.

"C'mon, don't be mean about it." "I'm not being mean about it, it's just..." I trailed off at the end and started concentrating on the breeze again.

"What's wrong? Are you scared Mitsuki-chan?" He taunted and I looked back at him with a small glare.

"Why should I be scared?" I said lowly and fully turned toward him. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist in a gentle, yet firm grip.

"Because..." He got closer to my face and continued, "You have never kissed anybody before..."

I was frozen in shock. His face started inching closer to mine and his eyes fluttered closed.

'W-wait a minute. Haru-kun wouldn't dare try to give me a...' I thought in panic and pushed him away before he got any closer.

"Of course I have kissed someone! How dare you tell me that!" I exclaimed and his eyes went wide for a second and went back to having a mischievous glint in them.

"Oh really? Then who?" He asked and I froze from fear of him finding out that I'm lying.

"That's none of your business." I said and walked back to the park bench with my belongings.

He looked at me with a blank expression, "That's telling me that you're lying."

"Of course I'm not lying to you, baka." I narrowed my eyes at him as I said this.

"Then show me." He muttered and started advancing toward me. "What?"

I backed up, panicking of what he might do to me. "Show me how you kiss." I kept backing up as he got closer until I was sitting back down on the bench with him trapping my head in between his arms.

I closed my eyes and said the truth. "Alright, alright, I admit it!" I exclaimed and looked down while blushing, "I have never kissed anybody before."

He smiled cheekily, "You see? I know when you're lying to me Mitsuki."

I pouted still blushing from his close aproximity. Then he spoke again.

"If you never kissed anybody...don't you want to know how it feels?" He whispered. I felt my cheeks get hotter by the second.

"And yet your still on that?" I said. "Well yeah," He responded.

"Why did you come to ask me?" I said while looking down sadly.

Many of the girls at school admire Haru and yet, he still came to ask me, a kind girl who strays away from everyone else to make music. "Why didn't you ask one of your admirers?"

He grabbed my chin and gave me a loving smile and said, "Because I want my first kiss to be with someone who I love and care about in this world."

I was shocked that he just confessed to me and felt the heat crawl back onto my cheeks. He looked away and I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

That's when I made my decision. I gathered up all my courage and responded loud enough for him to hear. "Alright. Just one, okay?"

"Okay." He looked at me and I closed my eyes waiting for him to give me a kiss. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and looked at him, confused.

Tilting my head to the side, I said his name. "Har-mmph."

My eyes widened when he caught me off guard and kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

The kiss was sweet and innocent and lasted for some seconds. Once we separated Haru sat down next to me and intertwined my hands with his.

"Mitsuki..." He started and I looked up at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I hugged him and responded, "Yes!"

~Fin~

 **CoconuttyBear: Finally~. Mitsuki is from my ocs, the Powerpop Girls Z, while Haru is from my other ocs, the Rowdyrock Boys Z. Since this one-shot was of my blues, I will make two more for my reds and greens. I hope you enjoyed this story. Bye~ and thank you for reading.**


End file.
